Spring Stampede 2000
Spring Stampede 2000 was the fifth and final Spring Stampede pay-per-view event produced by World Championship Wrestling (WCW). The event took place on April 16, 2000 from the United Center in Chicago. The event was notable due the creation of a new WCW after Eric Bischoff and Vince Russo rebooted the company by vacating all the championships and refreshed the WCW roster. Many tournaments occurred during the event for the vacated championships. The main event was the tournament final for the vacated WCW World Heavyweight Championship between Diamond Dallas Page and Jeff Jarrett. During the match, Page's wife Kimberly Page turned on her husband, allowing Jarrett to win the title. The undercard featured tournaments to crown the new World Tag Team and WCW United States Heavyweight Champions. Shane Douglas and Buff Bagwell defeated Ric Flair and Lex Luger to win the vacated World Tag Team Championship and Scott Steiner defeated Sting to win the vacated United States Heavyweight Championship. Chris Candido won a Six-Way match for the vacant WCW World Cruiserweight Championship and Terry Funk defeated Norman Smiley in a Hardcore match for the vacant WCW Hardcore Championship. The events of this event would lead to the beginning of an angle, in which the WCW roster was divided into two factions: New Blood and Millionaire's Club. New Blood was the villain group of young wrestlers and Millionaire's Club was the heroic group of veterans of the industry. Results ; ; *Team Package (Ric Flair & The Total Package) defeated The Harris Brothers (Big Ron & Heavy D) and The Mamalukes (Big Vito & Johnny The Bull) in a WCW World Tag Team Title Tournament Semi Final Triangle Match #1 (6:16) *Mancow defeated Jimmy Hart in a Special Attraction Match (2:46) *Scott Steiner defeated The Wall by DQ in a WCW United States Heavyweight Title Tournament Quarter Final Match (3:37) *Mike Awesome defeated The Cat in a WCW United States Heavyweight Title Tournament Quarter Final Match (3:20) *Buff Bagwell & Shane Douglas defeated Harlem Heat 2000 (Big T & Stevie Ray) in a WCW World Tag Team Title Tournament Semi Final Triangle Match #2 (2:47) *Sting defeated Booker T in a WCW United States Heavyweight Title Tournament Quarter Final Match (6:35) *Vampiro defeated Billy Kidman in a WCW United States Heavyweight Title Tournament Quarter Final Match (8:24) *Terry Funk defeated Norman Smiley to win the vacant WCW Hardcore Championship Match (8:40) *Scott Steiner defeated Mike Awesome in a WCW United States Heavyweight Title Tournament Semi Final Match (3:13) *Sting defeated Vampiro in a WCW United States Heavyweight Title Tournament Semi Final Match (5:54) *Chris Candido defeated Crowbar, Juventud Guerrera, Lash LeRoux, Shannon Moore & The Artist in a WCW World Cruiserweight Title Suicide Six Man Match (5:10) *Buff Bagwell & Shane Douglas defeated Team Package (Ric Flair & The Total Package) in a in a WCW World Tag Team Title Tournament Final Match (8:36) *Scott Steiner defeated Sting in a WCW United States Heavyweight Title Tournament Final Match (5:38) *Jeff Jarrett defeated Diamond Dallas Page in a WCW World Heavyweight Title Tournament Final Match to win the vacant WCW World Heavyweight Championship (14:58) Tournament brackets World Heavyweight Championship Tournament World Tag Team Championship Tournament United States Heavyweight Championship Tournament External links * * Spring Stampede 2000 on WWE Network Category:World Championship Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:Spring Stampede Category:2000 pay-per-view events